


Triangles & princes

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Pls ship them, braincells population 0, misumi 24, muku is 19, rarepairs week except I don’t follow the prompts, they r vv soft please ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: They spend an average night together.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Sakisaka Muku
Kudos: 9





	Triangles & princes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just gonna say, that whenever I envision Misumuku in my head or write abt them or draw them, they are aged up until Muku is at the legal age to make decisions for himself! Because shipping a 14 y/o and 19 y/o isn’t really ethical and I personally find it weird and wrong. But when Muku is older and old enough to make this decisions it is okay!

“Muku! This triangle matches your hair!” Misumi exclaimed, excitable as ever as he burst into the room.

Muku looked up from his book to see that His boyfriend was holding up a pink triangular hair clip that he’d found on his hunt.

Misumi looked up to Muku, who was sitting cross-legged on their bed in Misumi’s room. 

“Ah! You’re right!” Muku smiled, folding the corner in his book and coming down from their bed to give Misumi a kiss. 

Muku had grown a lot in such a few short years. He was just a little smaller than Misumi, head reaching the bottoms of Misumi’s ears (which made for amazing cuddles!). 

Muku’s eyes also seemed to shine brighter now that he was 19, and his hair was fluffier and curlier than ever before. It was also a lot more attractive. 

Misumi caught Muku in a hug and smiled softly. “Can I put the hair clip in your hair?” He asked in his usual drawn out voice.

“Hmm...I think it’s better to wash it first... I’m guessing you found it on the floor?” Muku questioned, his eyes soft and full of adoration.

“Ah...right! I’ll go wash it!” Misumi said, speeding out of the room as fast as he came in. 

Muku only smiled. The pure joy and love he felt for his boyfriend was nothing short of paradise to him. Every moment he spent with Misumi was a moment he cherished.

They’d been dating for a year now, Misumi confessing a week after Muku turned 18, Misumi explaining how Muku made him as happy (if not happier) than triangles did.

Even though it had only been a year, Muku has felt like they’d been dating for more than ten years! Misumi had already been accepted as part of the family by his parents, and they couldn’t be more proud of the couple.

Misumi came back into the room, drying the clip off with the bottom of his shirt. “I cleaned it... Come here.” He said, shutting the dorm door behind him.

Muku took a couple of steps towards Misumi and tilted his head up to him so the older man could have easier access to his hair.

Misumi clipped some of Muku’s hair behind his ear and then cupped his cheek gently in his hand, smiling as Muku pressed his cheek into it with a soft smile.

Slowly, gently, softly, Misumi bent down and pressed a kiss to Muku’s lips. Misumi played a dumb act all the time, but he was really smart. 

For example, Muku wanted to be like a prince from a Shoujo Manga. So, Misumi did his absolute best everyday to make Muku feel like a prince.

On the other hand, Muku knew that Misumi loved triangles. Who didn’t? So he’d spend each night doing some kind of crafty triangle thing. Once he learned how to embroider a pillow with a triangle, made triangle paper snowmen, and even designed fabric on a website and learned to to sew a shirt from it (With Yuki’s help, of course)

Anyway, Misumi pulled back from the kiss and stretched. He had a couple of lines to review in his script, so climbed up into bed and started going over them.

“Coming up?” He asked, spreading his legs and patting in-between them and peering down at Muku. 

“Yeah! I haven’t finished my book yet, so...” Muku said, climbing up the ladder and settling himself in-between his boyfriends legs.

Muku rested back onto Misumi’s chest and relaxed, picking his manga back up and continuing from where he left off. 

Misumi wrapped an arm around Muku’s waist that wasn’t as slim as it used to be, instead replaced by small defined abs. He rested his chin on Muku’s shoulder and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before focusing on his lines.

Muku rested a hand on top of Misumi’s with a sunshine smile, reading his book in peace. 

They sat like that for about half an hour before Muku screamed. “Ah! I have a piece of homework due tomorrow!”

He scrambled down to his desk (much to Misumi’s displeasure) and quickly got out his equipment to do his homwork. Muku was going through medical school in order to become a psychiatrist. Nothing made him happier than helping people, after all.

He used the triangle topped pen that Misumi gave him, and also a notebook that Misumi had lovingly painted a wonky triangle onto the front of.

After about an hour, Misumi finally stopped reviewing his lines and climbed down the bed, standing on the wooden floor with a frown.

He peered over at Muku, who was still invested in his homework. Knowing that Muku needed a break, Misumi went up behind him and nuzzled the top of his head.

“Muku...break time. It’s late.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller males neck from behind.

He felt Muku’s hands holding onto his arms. “I’m almost done. I just need another twenty minutes, okay?”

Misumi pouted but nodded. “Okay...But after Twenty minutes I’m coming back! Do you want some onigiri?” He asked, turning towards their bedroom door.

“If you’re having some then sure...” Muku replied, eyes glued to his paper and pen writing frantically.

Misumi disappeared and came back with a plate full of Onigiri. It had been ten minutes since he left, so Muku only had a little under ten minutes left before he was done.

“Okay, done!” Muku said triumphantly, standing up from his desk chair and Grinning in Misumi’s direction, causing his heart to stop.

Misumi was sat on his triangle chair, and patted his lap, moving the plate of Onigiri off his lap to do so.

Muku plonked himself sideways onto Misumi’s muscular thighs and and rested against his chest gently, taking an Onigiri and placing it into his mouth.

They finished off the onigiri’s rather quickly, and Muku soon dozed off in Misumi’s arms. 

Misumi didn’t mind, instead he picked Muku up and placed him in their bed. He didn’t need to change Muku’s clothes, since he was already in pyjamas.

Misumi carefully placed his Grandpa’s triangle ruler onto the table in his room and shut off the light. He clambered into bed next to Muku, careful not to wake him.

He pressed a kiss to Muku’s forehead and then fell asleep beside him, feeling like he’d discovered the most sacred triangle on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please scream w me about them on twitter & Instagram @karls_idols


End file.
